David Riley
Classified Data: David 'Ghost' Riley is second in command of the unknown squad, Shadow Wolf. He is the younger brother of Simon 'Ghost' Riley, but did not follow in his footsteps as David lived in California. He first was introduced to the U.S. Army in the defense of America. Assigned to Charlie Squad after joining the army, David looked upon Simon for inspiration and got a mask that looks just like Simon's mask. However, after a while, David transferred to Bravo Squad, meeting Sargent Amber Carmine and was tasked to help them to rescue P.O.W.s from the Federation. However, Bravo slowly died off and Amber and David were the last two left. After escaping, David helped Amber form a new unauthorized squad. He became second in command after several operations under the Ghosts' and Federation's radars. He and Shadow Wolf are currently in hiding after the Federation LOKI Satellite was hijacked by the Ghosts. He is in love with Amber Carmine. The one with the most ammo. Biography (Non-canon to Ghosts or MW2's Simon 'Ghost' Riley) David was born in the United Kingdom but moved to the United States after turning 17 and lived in California for a year until the ODIN Satellite was hijacked and was forced to leave. He signed up to defend the United States from the Federation, and enter their training program. He excelled at the training but was stationed to protect the wall before joining a squad. 5 months later, David was stationed in Charlie Squad after the wall took a beating. David was the dedicated operator as he knew his way around any firearm he came across. After five operations to stop the Federation, David was in for a problem during their operation as his commanding officer was gunned down in front of him, and was forced to lead the operation to save Charlie Squad before the Federation found and killed them on sight. David was awarded with honor and bravery after the operation went south. However, David earned his name as 'Ghost' after staying undetected in Federation territory. A few months later, David was transferred to Bravo Squad and become a permanent member under the command of Sargent Amber Carmine. However, when they were discussing the mission to free some P.O.W.s from a Federation Prison Compound, and upon arriving, they were attacked immediately upon entering the area. He told Amber that there's only way in and that was guns blazing. However, unknown to him, he was shot with a poison dart which slowly took affect as time passed on. At each checkpoint, Bravo Squad lost a member, but at the last checkpoint, Amber and David made it through the compound. Rescuing the P.O.W.s, David lead everyone to the prison's vehicle department, got the P.O.W.s in an armored truck but saw Amber get shot in the leg and went to save her, but got shot in the arm himself, but hauled Amber in the truck and drove off in the forest. Losing consciousness after getting away, Amber quickly removed the poison and stitched his arm back up. After a week staying in the forest, David, Amber and three of P.O.W.s were rescued. After leaving the Federation's radars, David and Amber made a new, unauthorized squad known as Shadow Wolf at a abandoned U.K. airbase. Exploring the base for anything useful, he found plenty of weapons, ammo and a well suited pilot, and mechanic, named Jaymz Sparrow. He soon realized that P.O.W.s were sick and helped them back to health. After training the P.O.W.s and a few new recruits, they were ready for their first operation under the radars of the Ghosts and Federation. His new squad name, 'Ghost', proved his skills as he was undetectable in the darkest places of shadows. However, David and Shadow Wolf's whereabouts are unknown after the Federation's LOKI Satellite was hijacked by the Ghosts. Personality David's personality really is what is on his mind. When he thinks of a good plan, he is quite glad/happy to explain it. When something in the squad needs to change, he is a tad bit upset. When he talks about his thoughts, he usually has a mixed personality, which makes him really hard to understand. Weaponry David's main is a Honey Badger with multiple attachments but mostly he uses the Red Dot Sight as his primary attachment. When he away from the battlefield, he carries a MK14 EBR silenced when working at long range with Amber. His sidearm changes a lot, from the M9A1, MP-443 Grach and P226 with different attachments. Trivia * His uniform is DEVGRU Tactical male uniform. * His mask is the DLC version of MW2's Simon 'Ghost' Riley and is non-canonically his brother. * David is more focused on saving his squad unlike Amber who is focused about finishing the mission. * David, as it appears, knows some medical techniques despite him not classed as a medic.